Whiskey Lullaby
by CaptainWho
Summary: Bonnie and Damon didn't have the perfect relationship but they loved each other. It was clear to everyone who knew them. Life was short but for them it was bigger. Rated T for character death. One-Shot.


Hey guys! I decided to try my hand one again at Bamon. This is based off of the song Whiskey Lullaby. It inspired me :) Enjoy! I want to mention that I imagine the book version of Bonnie. Not really a fan of the TV version. All Human

* * *

Caroline Forbes sighed as she looked at the crumpled mess her best friend had become. Damon and Bonnie had gotten into a huge fight a few nights ago. Bonnie had shown up on her and Tyler's doorstep at three am. Bonnie sobbed as she explained that she tried to bring up marriage and the future. And Damon being cynical as ever refused to talk about it. He shouted and threw things because he thought Bonnie was trying to get him to open up again. Damon was never good about talking about his past. Bonnie thought bringing up the future would be okay. Boy was she wrong.

Caroline walked to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Tyler walked in dawning his work clothes. Tyler was an EMT for the small town. She grinned and handed him his coffee and backpack and wished him good luck for the day. With a quick I love you, he was out the door. Caroline quickly fried bacon and cooked some cinnamon rolls. She made Bonnie a plate and walked to the couch.

"Bonnie. Bon, you need to wake up. You have to go back to work today." Caroline said. Bonnie sat up, sighing and accepted the plate from Caroline. She ate quickly and went to the guest bedroom to change. Damon hadn't wanted Bonnie to work- another argument that stretched on for days- but she insisted on at least a small job. So Bonnie got a job as a bartender at The Grill. She dressed quickly in some black slacks and a a whit button up.

"G'bye Caroline." She said as she made her way out the door. She drove the five minutes to The Grill and clocked in heading for the bar. Her two favorite customers were sitting at the bar smiling.

"Hi Elena, Hi Stefan." She giggled. Stefan offered a goofy grin and Elena waved.

"Have you talked to Damon?" Elena questioned.

"No Elena, I haven't. Will you please stop bringing it up?" Bonnie sighed.

"Bonnie you two need to talk. Damon is at our house everyday moping and eating our food." Elena complained. Stefan quieted his wife.

"What Elena really means is that if you and Damon don't figure this out, there may not be a Bonnie and Damon anymore. That can't happen Bonnie. You are the only thing that keeps my brother sane! If you leave him now he will just go back to the old Damon. You keep him in control." Stefan argued. Bonnie sighed. Stefan was right yet again. She had to talk to Damon. After her shift she clocked out and took the terrifying journey home. The lights were on so he was obviously home. She parked the car and walked towards the house silently arguing with herself whether or not she should do this.

She took a deep breath and made her way into the house.

"Damon?" She called. Damon's head snapped up. He flew down the stairs to greet his little bird.

"Bonnie! I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to leave. I'm sorry." He cried. Bonnie was shocked, Damon never cried.

"Damon it's okay. We're okay." She said quietly.

"No Bonnie it's not. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please come home." Damon slurred.

"Damon I am home." She smiled. Damon smiled.

"Come on baby." He whispered. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Damon, you've been drinking again. Damon stop." She yelled as he tugged on her wrist.

"That is it! I've had it coming home to you drunk after an argument! God damn it Damon! Why can't you just stop?" She roared. Damon snarled.

"If you don't like it why don't you just leave again? Huh? Why don't you just leave like always? How about I save you the trouble and leave? Goodbye Bonnie." He roared coming to close his monologue with a whisper. He stormed out of the house leaving Bonnie standing there, shocked. She slowly fell to the floor as sobs tore through her.

Damon straddled his motorcycle believing he was sober enough to drive and forget. Damon came to a green light intersection and drove, not noticing the truck that flew his way. Damon's body flew through the air and rolled to a stop. Tyler appeared with his squad. Damon was gone. He knew it from the instant he looked at him. A tear rolled down his cheek as a coroner took his friends body away. Tyler pulled his phone from a pocket explaining to a heart broken Caroline the situation and told her to get Bonnie, Alaric, Elena, and Stefan to their house.

Caroline made the calls, not explaining anything but telling her friends through tears to come over. Everyone was waiting anxiously in the living room when Tyler came home. He walked forward, kissed Caroline on the head and knelt in front of Bonnie.

"Bonnie. I got a call while was on shift about a two vehicle accident. A motorcycle rider was struck by a truck that ran a red light. Bonnie, the rider was killed on impact. The rider was Damon Bonnie. I'm so sorry." He said, each word ripping Bonnie to pieces. Bonnie broke down in sobs.

"No you're lying! Stop lying Tyler! Please stop lying! I hate you! Tell me the truth!" She screeched.

"Bonnie, listen to me. Damon is dead. I wish I could change that but I can't. I'm so sorry Bonnie." Tyler sighed. He looked to Stefan who was frozen on the spot barely being able to hold up a sobbing Elena. Alaric had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe his best friend had died.

"I'm sorry for you losses. All of you. Everyone in this room had some connection to Damon. Damon was a great man. Hell, he still is. We will never forget him, nor would we want to. All we can do is hope that pain subsides." Tyler said. Bonnie dropped to the floor unable to keep herself up.

_**Two and a half weeks**** later**_

Bonnie Salvatore-McCullough had had enough. Constant "I'm sorry's" were driving her mad. She was done with life, with everything. She wanted a way out. Damon was her whole life. Now everything has changed. She blamed herself for Damon's death. Everyday, she talked down to herself she was wasting away to nothing. She was done and everyone could see it and had finally accepted it. It wasn't a shock when Elena found Bonnie passed out and alcohol surrounding her. Grabbing onto one another to use as a shoulder to cry on or simply a friend. Bonnie sat up and put the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger.

**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_**

* * *

I don't own Whiskey Lullaby or The Vampire Diaries. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a little difficult to write, killing off a favorite pairing. R & R please! :)


End file.
